


Two of Us

by Aru_sekai



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_sekai/pseuds/Aru_sekai





	Two of Us

"Koichi?" Panggil Tsuyoshi, suaranya terdengar diantara desahan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Koichi berhenti bergerak, tangannya menangkup wajah Tsuyoshi, memandanginya dalam-dalam lalu mengecup mata yang sedikit berair itu. Ingin rasanya ia menangkup Tsuyoshi di dalam genggamannya, mengurungnya di dalam jemari yang tidak akan pernah melepasnya pergi.

"Jangan berhenti..." Ujarnya lagi, menarik Koichi mendekat dan mengerang begitu tubuh Koichi mendekapnya erat.

Koichi mengecup bibirnya sebelum kemudian kembali bergerak, merasakan setiap gesekan antara tubuhnya dan Tsuyoshi. Memeluk pinggang kecil itu erat, menyusuri otot-otot punggung -yang muncul setiap kali ia mendorong dirinya- dan menarik Tsuyoshi hingga kemudian terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Bisakah kamu merasakannya?" Tanya Koichi lembut, meletakkan salah satu telapak tangan Tsuyoshi ke dadanya, merasakan gemuruh yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata.

Tsuyoshi memandangnya, dahinya berkerut, kemudian ia menarik tangan Koichi ke dadanya, "Sama... rasanya sama sepertiku."

Dan kemudian ia tenggelamkan Koichi ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang seolah ingin membuktikan.


End file.
